


The Preacher's Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Consequences, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Supergirl winced as soon as Reverend Amos Howell slapped her.





	The Preacher's Chocolate

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl winced as soon as Reverend Amos Howell slapped her. Tears formed in her eyes as she glanced at a chocolate treat on the kitchen table and not even chocolate was able to repair her heart after the preacher disciplined her for eating his chocolate bar earlier.

THE END


End file.
